There are various known electric storage devices such as an electric double layer capacitor and a secondary battery. For example, Patent Document 1 describes an electric storage device that includes a first internal electrode drawn out from its first end face, a second internal electrode drawn out from its second end face, and a separator disposed between the first internal electrode and the second internal electrode. On the first end face, a first external electrode is electrically connected to the first internal electrode. On the second end face, a second external electrode is electrically connected to the second internal electrode.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2014/083925